A significant problem facing many painters is what to do with a container of paint or stain while travelling to the work area and during painting. If one leaves the container at a fixed location, such as a window ledge, on the ground, or on the step of a stairwell, one has to return to that spot each time to rewet the brush. This may render the painting process tiresome and time-consuming, especially where one has to bend or stoop to reach the container.
An alternative to leaving the container in a fixed spot is to carry the container with one hand while holding a brush with the other hand. However, the hand holding the container may become tired and sore as a result of having to support the container. Also, the container may tip over and spill its contents if bumped against an object or if not held in a level position. Furthermore, the hand holding the container is unavailable for other tasks and some actions, such as the action of climbing a ladder, are made more challenging if not dangerous.
The above difficulties have been addressed by numerous holders of paint containers or the like in the past. However, there is still a need for a spill-resistant container carrier which is of a simple, inexpensive, comfortable and lightweight construction, allowing for even load distribution, for use by both right and left-handed people, and which allows for increased mobility, safety and productivity of the user.